


Olivia Chooses to Watch

by Nellancholy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crack, Cursed, F/F, Masturbation, Pining, Trans Female Character, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, extremely cursed ending, olivia has a dick here, this is your second warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Olivia gets just a little closer to the subject of her admiration.(Olivia masturbates to Byleth. That's it.)
Kudos: 6





	Olivia Chooses to Watch

Olivia sighed, her steps light as she entered the vestibule leading to the Outrealm portal. Her recurring visits had made this place a bit more familiar to her, though the fact that Anna, standing guard outside, knew exactly what she was doing each time, and why…that gave Olivia a bit of pause.

She had sent ahead to make sure Anna was there to open the door for her and do whatever arcane adjustments were needed to make sure the portal was set to view the right person in the right dimension. Every time, she’d felt the pull of temptation to walk through the portal, but over the course of the exalt’s adventure, they’d become quite familiar with how difficult it could be to find a way back.

Setting all those thoughts aside, Olivia took off her leggings, setting them on the floor alongside her shawl. The scented candles were lit (which she had also paid for), there were some nice cushions on the ground to sit on, the room was comfy and warm. Olivia’s afternoon was perfectly planned.

She splayed her legs, leaning back on one of the larger cushions as she teased out her swelling shaft from where it sat tucked within her thong. Slow, methodical. One of her hands gently gripped it, carefully sliding back and forth along its length. Her other hand traced up her belly, gently caressing herself like the lover in her fantasies.

With her gaze upon it, the portal shimmered and shifted, resolving into an image as clear as the noon sky.

**That woman.**

That gorgeous woman with **hair deep as the sea, eyes sharper than any arrow.**

That woman was sitting at a table in a verdant garden, having tea with that white-haired lady with the golden horns in her hair.

She reached down, her thin yet calloused fingers hooking around the grip of the delicate cup.

 **That hand** …Olivia wanted that hand. To embrace her, to caress her. She wanted to kiss those fingers, in the most delicate, ladylike manner she could muster. She wanted those hands to grab her…stroke her…j-just like she was doing to herself, and-

In the midst of her lust, Olivia found the composure to admonish herself for her presumptuous thoughts towards a woman she adored but had neither met nor spoken to.

But her body knew no admonition, and her ladyhood stood fully erect in response to that thought.

The view shifted a little to focus on the object of Olivia’s adoration, as she raised the teacup to her lips.

 **Those lips** , so pink and glistening and full. Olivia would be able to content herself not even with a kiss, but the mere sight of them. She could watch that woman talk for hours...just as she was doing now.

Those lips,those lips…

Olivia’s free hand crawled up to her neck, pinching the skin of it between two fingers to mimic the love bite she knew that woman could give.

Under her breath, she murmured. “ _Skip_.”

Obliging her command, the view within the portal shifted, to a hall in which that woman was lecturing her class. The Black Eagles, Olivia gathered from their heraldry.

But the portal, never one to deny her, kept its view trained on the teacher, allowing Olivia a full view of her body.

Olivia let out a whimper, her hand sliding under her top to rub her nipple. Her eyes ran along that woman’s figure, alighting on her bosom.

She was dressed…just within the bounds of modesty, definitely more than what Olivia wore most days. But **that bosom** , the kind of bosom that didn’t seem too far from “heaving”…

 _“O-oh gods…_ ” Olivia found herself curling up a little as a quiver of pleasure ran through her, her eyes darting down.

They landed next on **that woman’s hips** , accentuated by those devilishly short shorts. Narrow hips, noticeably leaner than Maribelle’s, and a tight, pert butt, not unlike Olivia’s own.

Another hot breath escaped Olivia’s lips as her hunched posture directed her gaze lower, to… **those boots**.

Olivia wasn’t one for…dominance, but those boots, the way they made that woman walked…she cut quite the striking figure.

Olivia all but threw herself back onto the cushions, her back arching as the tension in her thighs swelled.

Even this woman’s fashion choices were so… **so hot**.

“ _S-skip._ ” Olivia forced herself to speak.

The scene shifted again, to some grand hall, perhaps within the domain of that white-haired lady.

Whatever was happening, Olivia knew not, but with her restraint falling away, she quickly progressed towards firm, furious strokes, finding herself approaching her limit.

That woman was there, **radiant as always, dressed in…white?** as her lustrous sapphire locks fell over her shoulders.

A-a wedding? To that lady?

Some strange joy welled up in Olivia as she watched the beautiful procession.

That woman was radiant.

That woman was divine.

That woman was, in that moment, **more than Olivia had ever imagined.**

Olivia’s eyes squeezed shut, and she bit her lip, and-

A strange fanfare interrupted her ecstasy, as she slowly opened her eyes.

Something strange was happening. The Outrealm portal had never played sound before.

“ _S-skip…_ ” She found herself grunting as she stayed on the edge of her long-anticipated release.

But this time the portal didn’t skip.

Some green-haired kid was talking, and Olivia put every inch of her concentration into maintaining the pressure that was about to erupt from her.

“ _Skip_.” Olivia whined, resisting the urge to yell at the portal.

And then it happened.

“ **BYLETH…recruits Byleth!** ”

**Byleth.**

**Byleth.**

That woman’s name was **Byleth.**

 **Byleth** was glorious.

 **Byleth** was beautiful.

 **Byleth** could hold Olivia.

Press her body on hers, lay her down, and-

Everything went white, especially the cushion under Olivia.

“...”

And as she lay in a daze, both annoyed and very, very satisfied, Anna smiled, folding her hands in satisfaction.

It seems she could monetize ads on portal streams after all…


End file.
